Midnight Revelry
by Jollyolly
Summary: The doctor and his beloved celebrate New Year's in lemon fashion! HAPPY NEW YEAR! A Mur/Tsu ficlet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Why must I be denied?

A/N: A lemony ficlet. Just a little slice of how those two beautiful men are spending their New Year's! Enjoy!

* * *

"Kazutaka...are you really sure?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you really...oh!"

With a sharp nip to the brunette's tender ear, the silver-haired man halted his lover's words. Tenderly kissing the soft lobe to soothe, he glided his hands up that smooth silky back, feeling the skin prickle as a result.

"It's all right, beloved. Why are you asking me now, thirty minutes before midnight if I am sure?" he chided gently. "Especially when we are in such a compromising position?"

"Well...I...it's just that," Tsuzuki stammered, feeling a bit foolish now that his lover put it into that context. He lowered his dark head, his forehead touching the pale shoulder.

"Asato..." Muraki reached up to lay his hand on the smaller man's nape, massaging gently. "Beloved, I was teasing." He kissed his lover's tanned gleaming shoulder. "You know that, don't you?"

Tsuzuki turned his head a bit to spot those silver orbs twinkling in the dim light. Bestowing a small smile to show he wasn't miffed or hurt by the doctor's words, Tsuzuki's own violets shone. "I know," he said, shifting his hips. "I just thought...maybe you were having second thoughts..."

"Never!" Muraki interjected forcefully. "How can being a room full of people I barely know in some long-winded affair compare to being here in this warm cozy bed and naked with the man I love?"

Tsuzuki let out a laugh, his lean shoulders shaking. "Kazutaka! W-when you put it...put it that...way..." he snorted. "N-naked..."

"It just can't compare," the silver blonde emphasized, hugging his smaller and equally naked lover.

"But Kazutaka! I was just thinking that because they're such important people from the hospital that you might want to attend. I mean, you went last year, ne? It's kind of mandatory..."

The silver blond shook his head, rubbing his cheek against his lover's shoulder and situating the guardian more comfortably in his lap.

"No. And BECAUSE I've attended the New Year's Eve banquet before there's no need to attend this year," he replied. "I will admit it is an elegant affair, Asato. There's a large Christmas tree decorated in silver and blue standing in the main entry hall...two large tables filled with an abundance of food and various sweets and champagne...everyone dressed formally and a bit uncomfortably...and after about 30 minutes of all that, I was bored. The talk revolved around what some planned to do with their Christmas bonuses, where they were going for vacation, who they would spend it with...I just wasn't interested. It all seemed so...so empty."

Tsuzuki listened, thoughtful. "They weren't your friends, Kazutaka. Not really." He slid his arms his lover's broad shoulders, laying his cheek on the top of the silver head. "And...and we didn't know each other then."

"Yes," the doctor assessed. "Knowing you, being with you has made all the difference. But since this is our first New Year's..." He bit his lip, frowning a bit.

Tsuzuki understood. Feeling a bit playful, he smiled at a sudden thought.

"An abundance of food and various sweets, huh? Maybe...maybe I should go then..." Tsuzuki squirmed in his lover's arms as though to leap from the warm bed only to receive a rather hard pinch - in his opinion - on his bare rump. "Ow!"

"You will do no such thing, Tsuzuki Asato. You would leave me naked and alone?!" His lover giggled. "Besides, it might be a dazzling affair on the outside but, in actuality, it really is quite boring," he explained, rubbing his lover's wounded rear, giving it a pat.

"Really?"

"Yes. Believe me when I tell you that going once is enough. Perhaps next year we will go together but for our first New Year's, I much prefer us together and alone to welcome another year, ne?" Muraki nuzzled Tsuzuki's cheek and temple.

Tsuzuki digested this for a moment. When receiving the elegant invitation in the mail a few weeks ago to the New Year's Eve party held by the board of directors at the hospital, he was sure Muraki would be eager to attend and see his co-workers after such a long time away. And he was sure his lover had attended annually so it seemed only logical to him that they would go. However, Muraki was adamant in his NOT attending.

Muraki blinked. A sudden insight popped in his head.

"Beloved?" He looked up, grasping his lover's shoulders gazing at him intently. "How incredibly selfish of me! Forgive me!"

Confused, the guardian's violets widened. "Huh?"

"For making the decision without thinking that, perhaps, YOU wanted to go," the silver blond explained.

But Tsuzuki was shaking his head. "No, Kazutaka, I didn't want to go...not really. I just would have gone only if you wanted to," he assured. "Actually..." Tsuzuki ran his hands up his lover's arms. "I liked our own little party right here much better."

Muraki smiled, relieved. "You are right, beloved. Breakfast in bed, the vigorous walk into town, the candlelit supper...those were quite enjoyable," he agreed. His voice lowered a bit, silvers glinting mischievously. "And now?"

Tsuzuki giggled again. "And now...well..." He wiggled his bottom. "Being naked and sitting in your lap has its perks too!"

"Silly Asato," Muraki murmured, grinning. With purpose, the doctor grabbed ahold of the slim waist and brushed his burgeoning erection against his lover's heated groin. Hearing the soft whimper, the silver blond smirked. "You are right about the perks, beloved. Shall we explore those perks right now...?"

At his lover's nod, Muraki conjured up the jar of lubricant and pressed it into the guardian's hand. "Prepare me then," he whispered.

With a trembling hand, Tsuzuki scooped up a generous amount of the slick substance and oiled his lover's rigid member anticipating it inside him, filling him, making him scream in abandon.

_Oh yes..._

"Asato...beloved..." Muraki groaned. The brunette seemed lost in thought as his cock was being stroked much too slowly for his taste. No question that he was getting thoroughly prepared!

"Asato..." Taking Tsuzuki's wrist lest he spend himself, he took a moment to collect his focus and conjured a small towel to wipe away the stuff from his lover's hand.

Blinking at the interruption, the guardian's other hand dug hard into a pale thigh, a low growl emitting from his chest. "Kazutaka..."

"Shh," Muraki soothed. It never failed to amuse him that his tender-hearted lover could be somewhat aggressive during sex if not given what he wanted. Must be that demon nature. Tossing the cloth away, the doctor shifted his hips. "Sit on my lap," he instructed, his voice dropping an octave.

Eagerly, Tsuzuki obeyed, lifting himself to his knees and positioned carefully. Feeling the inflamed wet crown bump against his testicles, he sighed and gave a series of short little bounces just to feel that sensation again and again.

Muraki didn't know whether to laugh at the adorable way his lover made those frantic little bunny bounces or growl in frustration at the friction it caused to his painfully erect and ever-growing cock. To remedy the situation, he decided to take charge and with both hands, grasped that firm rump to still and guided his cock into that small opening. Giving out a sharp cry at the entry, Tsuzuki eased himself down, panting and twisting his pelvis to take it all in, beads of sweat popping along his chest.

"Ohhhh..." Biting his bottom lip, Tsuzuki made up his mind and went for broke, plopping down heavily, his lover's cock filling him.

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

Emitting his own cry, Muraki hugged Tsuzuki to him, anchoring them both. Panting harshly, both men trembled, letting those twinges of pain pass and those familiar feelings of their bond a great comfort. Muraki brushed back his lover's dark bangs from glazed violets.

"Are...are you all right, beloved?" he asked with concern. No matter how many times they've coupled this way, the doctor always looked after his lover's welfare. "Let me move...this way..."

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki groaned at the change. His silver-eyed angel sat straighter causing the cock to slip in ever deeper. The guardian's head lolled back, his body going limp at the spasm of pleasure and threatened to topple backward. "Ohhh, yesss..."

Leaning forward, the silver blond lapped a nipple, the tip of his tongue drawing wet circles around the crinkly nub. Taking his lover's wrists in both of his hands, moved forward and pinned them down to the mattress to better arch his lover's back. Pulling himself up a bit on his knees, now he was in a better position to thrust into that beautiful, willing body. Testing this new angle, Muraki snapped his hips forward.

"KAZUTAKA!"

Judging from his lover's lusty wail, Muraki quickly assessed it was a good position. A wonderful position actually. His own desires spilling over, Muraki wasted no time and threw himself into it, his lower half thrusting double time. With each push, lean thighs and muscular pale buttocks flexed in rhythm.

And Tsuzuki received each powerful thrust wholeheartedly. With his head back, long tanned throat exposed, wrists pinned to the mattress and dribbling cock bobbing against his stomach, the guardian again relished being in this helpless state, his body opened to receive his lover's thick cock pounding hard and fast. His sweating body glistening in the moon's bluish rays, the guardian was more than ready to tumble down that pinnacle and whimpered his need.

"Kaz-Kazutaka...m-more...please...ohhhhh..."

Just then, the little nightstand clock chimed one bell.

Muraki's body went still for a space of a breath, his lover's plea and the clock striking the hour echoing in his sex-hazed brain. With razor-sharp clarity, it hit the doctor how to ring in the new year that would be pleasureable for them both not to mention memorable. Releasing his lover's wrists, Muraki gathered a panting Tsuzuki to him, wrapping his arms around the shaking body.

"Wha--? Kaz-Kazutaka...what...what are you...doing?" A befuddled Tsuzuki lifted his head and squirmed, trying hard to focus on his lover's face, violets searching. "I was so..."

"Beloved, I'll make it better, I promise," Muraki insisted, kissing a flushed cheek. Hearing another bell, the silver blond thrust hard bumping against the prostate, burying his face in the crook of the guardian's neck. Given what he wanted, Tsuzuki dug his fingers in lover's shoulders and set his own hips in motion, slamming down hard in response. Biting back a groan, Muraki held on to Tsuzuki's thighs and pistoned his hips in time to the chiming of the small clock, unbeknown to the guardian.

**BONG** "OHHH! YES! Right there...!"

**BONG** "Please...ohhh please..."

**BONG** "Ohhhhhh...yeah...mmmm"

**BONG** "Yeah...sooo good...d-don't stop...please...*pant* don't ever...stop..."

**BONG **"Ka-Kazutaka...you're so...so very good...a-again...please..."

**BONG **"Yes!...ohhh yes...there..."

**BONG** "Please...harder...I'm-I'm almost...close...please..."

**BONG** "Oh God!...Kazutaka...close...*pant*...so close...*pant*..."

**BONG **"More!...ohhhh harder...please...more!"

**BONG **"YYEESSS!!! AAAAHHHHH!!"

Whipping his head back, lips parted wide, Tsuzuki's slim body bucked, his cock spurting its essence over their bellies. Reaching out blindly, Tsuzuki clung to his lover as his body rode out the last quivering tremors sparking along nerve endings.

Listening to his beautiful lover moan and cry out so wantonly sent the doctor over that same edge where his lover had tumbled, his own body convulsing wildly. Falling back against the bed, Muraki hugged the small brunette to him, smiling at the way with each bell toll, he had thrust so lustfully.

"Kazutaka..."

Kissing his lover's sweating brow, Muraki rolled to his side, arms still tight and protective. "Beloved...you were glorious," he praised, catching his breath. "Such a wonderful way to ring in the new year."

Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly, cheeks blooming pink and unbelieving he had been so vocal. "It's...New Year's?" he whispered. He turned his head to better look at the clock. "I missed it?"

Muraki shook his head. "No, Asato. The moment you climaxed, it was midnight and..."

"Huh?" Tsuzuki struggled up a bit to look at his lover, chest heaving and dark hair mussed this way and that. "When I...climaxed? How do you know?"

"Twelve thrusts to bring you to release, beloved. The clock struck and I...well, it took twelve," Muraki explained, his long fingers skittering along a bare arm.

Tsuzuki violets turned saucer-wide. "You timed it?" He let the thought sink in and as it did, a giggle followed by a chuckle then full-blown laughter filled the room. "K-Kazutaka! You...only you..."

"Was it memorable, Asato?" Muraki grinned, the brunette's body shaking against him.

Tsuzuki snorted. "I...I don't think I'm going...to forget this...anytime soon!"

Patting his lover's back, the doctor joined in his lover's mirth, settled them back down on the big bed.

"Happy New Year, beloved."

"Happy New Year, Kazutaka...*giggle*..."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and a review would be super. Hope you enjoyed it and hoping this new year brings everybody lots of peace and cheer. Until next time! :)


End file.
